


Turning Point

by katanrock



Series: Meeting Places (Back Here Again) [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gen, no beta we die like men, this is pretty cute guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katanrock/pseuds/katanrock
Summary: The Clone Wars began seven months ago. With the war seeming to be endless, Obi-Wan is firmly against taking on another Padawan. At least, he was. Or, Obi-Wan and Cal Kestis change the course of time.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Cal Kestis, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Yoda
Series: Meeting Places (Back Here Again) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639870
Comments: 18
Kudos: 323





	Turning Point

“Why’re we going to the Initiate Tournament? I thought you weren’t planning on taking another Padawan.”

Anakin followed his Master out of their shared apartment. Since the start of the war, neither men thought it worth the trouble to move Anakin, and subsequently Ahsoka, out of the shared apartment. They weren’t in Temple much anyways. 

Obi-Wan shifted his outer robe, smoothing out the crinkles. It was hard to describe what the Force was whispering to him. But it pushed him, urging him to see the Initiates duel. 

Coincidentally, this was the first leave Obi-Wan’s had since the beginning of the war, seven months ago.

“ Not with a war going on, no. But I don’t see anything wrong with watching the progress these Initiates have gone through since last year.” Anakin and Obi-Wan turned right, the sounds growing louder from the largest training hall in the West wing of the Temple. Ahsoka had classes and friends to catch up with, and wouldn’t join the duo until late afternoon. Until then, Obi-Wan took the time to drag his former Padawan out of bed for an early start.

Anakin grumbled, but said nothing. Both Jedi came up to the doors of the main training hall. They pushed the doors open, entering the spectator balcony. 

The noise was near deafening. Jedi Knights and Masters wandered around, leaning over the railings, conversing with one another, quietly whispering. Beneath them, the buzzing of lightsabers moving through the air and clashing filled the rest of the space. The Force pulsed with this many Force-sensitives in one room at once. The Jedi Master and former Padawan sidled through the crowd, slowly making their way towards the railings to view the sparring round underway. 

Obi-Wan leant his arms over the edge, glancing down into the salle. There were three pairs currently fighting. Despite being fairly early in the day, half of the tournament was already over. The last of the junior Initiates were facing each other off. Obi-Wan looked to the right, watching a brunette human girl knock a lanky Mon Calamari to the ground. The boy scrambled up to his feet, bowing to the other girl in defeat. The bell rang, the three winners getting a large applause from the crowd of Jedi. They disappeared into the locker rooms. 

The next two rounds ended similarly, with the bell ringing and the winners announced. At this point, early was becoming mid-day, the tournament almost over. Hush came over the crowd of Jedi. They all knew what was coming. Anakin narrowed his eyes in interest, waiting for the doors from the changing rooms to reveal the senior Initiates to the floor.

The buzzer went off. Out came twenty Younglings, lightsabers sheathed, ready for battle. Master Drallig stood to the side of the room.

“Senior Initiates, you will all be battling to the last one standing. Aim to disarm or burn on the arm or legs. Set!”

The thrawl of Younglings all ignited their lightsabers, having all succeeded in the Gathering. Obi-Wan glanced at all the children. His eyes landed on a certain redheaded boy. 

Near the right wall was Cal Kestis, blue blade ignited. The Youngling settled into Ataru, a form he recently learned.

“Begin!” 

Hums of lightsabers echoed off the walls. All contestants sprang into action, attacking their nearest opponent. Cal leapt towards a human girl, the Force enhancing his movements. They exchanged fast blows, Ataru’s signature acrobatics shining through.

The boy was quite skilled. He held his own quite well with his opponent. A few parries later, the girl hissed, a burn mark appearing on her robes. She conceded, before moving to the side of the wall where an increasing number of Younglings began to accumulate. Obi-Wan found it hard to focus on anyone but the redheaded human. The Force compelled him to pay attention. 

_ Him, _ the Force whispered. Its currents lapped at Obi-Wan’s mind.  _ Him. _

Obi-Wan hummed, contemplating. Anakin leaned towards his former Master. 

“What is it?”

“Hmm? Oh, the young redhead boy. Youngling Kestis? He has grown significantly since the last time I saw him.” 

Anakin turned his head towards Obi-Wan, quirking an eyebrow. “You’ve met him before?” 

Obi-Wan mirrored his former Padawan, turning his attention fully to Anakin. “Yes. I guest taught one of his lightsaber classes, and led his crechemates to their Gathering. I also ran into him learning from Master Vos as well.” 

Anakin lifted his eyebrows at his former Master, before turning back to the Younglings.

“Yeah, his Ataru is pretty good.” Anakin replied. Obi-Wan nodded in acknowledgement.

The round was moving very quickly. Ten minutes later, only eight of the original twenty were left standing. Both Cal and one of his crechemates, Val Das, were left in the group. 

Cal’s next opponent, a Wookie, brought their blue lightsaber down onto Cal’s head. With greater strength, Cal’s opponent quickly overpowered the smaller boy, dragging him down onto the floor. Thinking quickly, Cal pushed back onto the Wookie, unbalancing them and rolled away, creating space between the two. He lit his second blade, green shooting out, joining the smear of color. 

Cal used both blades to block most of the Wookie’s attacks, falling into Soresu. The Wookie pulled back suddenly. Cal, losing his balance from the sudden shift in weight, stumbled forward towards his opponent. His loss of concentration was enough for the Wookie to sweep their legs under Cal, overturning him. Cal hit the ground roughly, his lightsaber knocked out of his hands and landing in his opponent's paw. Cal groaned, the Wookie quickly helping the boy up and handing his lightsaber back. Cal moved towards the walls, falling into a seated position.

The round lasted for another ten minutes, leaving Val, and a Twi’lek boy left standing. Val quickly disarmed the other boy, catching his blade in his right hand, with his shoto blade still clipped to his belt. The crowd went wild. 

“The winner of the final round, Val Das! Congratulations to all of our contestants today. You have fought valiantly.”

The training hall emptied quickly, and Obi-Wan decided to meditate for the rest of the afternoon. He bid Anakin goodbye at the hangar, most likely checking on Captain Rex and his men. Obi-Wan began heading towards The Room of a Thousand Fountains. Halfway to the gardens, a familiar Force presence entered his proximity.

“Hello, Master Yoda.” Obi-Wan turned around, facing the Grandmaster. The green troll walked towards him, gimer stick hitting the tile floors.

“Obi-Wan. Conversation with you, I must have. Come. Tea, will we have.” 

Obi-Wan, not one to turn down tea, followed his great-grandmaster. He sighed. He did want to meditate before the day was over. But Yoda rarely ever asked people to join him for tea. Whatever he wanted was either serious, urgent, or both.

The two made their way through the hallways, eventually opening the door to Yoda’s personal chambers. The common area was damp from the humidifier set up at the corner of the room. The blinds were partially closed, bathing the room in a soft, dim light. Yoda hobbled over to his kitchen, leaving Obi-Wan to settle into the cushions next to a coffee table. 

Obi-Wan breathed deeply. It had been a long time since he last had tea with Master Yoda. Not since his first days as a Knight. Now he was a Jedi Master, a Council member, and High General. 

_ Things have changed so much,  _ he mourned. He worried for the Jedi. They weren’t supposed to be soldiers. They were peacekeepers. Yet, they found themselves at the Senate’s bidding, fighting a war they should’ve prevented. 

“Let go, you must. Dwell on the past, we cannot.” The green troll made his way towards the table, setting up the two teacups and teapot onto the mahogany table. Obi-Wan set about pouring the tea while Yoda settled into his own cushion across from Obi-Wan. The two sat in silence, taking the time to savour their tea, partially entering meditation. The Force hummed in satisfaction, filling the room with peace. 

It was Yoda who broke the silence. 

“Similar situation to Qui-Gon, you are.” Obi-Wan’s heart seized at the reference to his late Master. 

“Yes, I guess I am.”

“Take him on, you must.” They both knew what the other was talking about. The Force brought Obi-Wan and Cal together for a reason. Now, the Force was shouting at Obi-Wan to make a move. Yoda wasn’t blind to that fact. “Make the same mistakes as your Master, you mustn't.”

Obi-Wan grimaced at that. “Yes, Master Yoda.” 

The two returned to silence, sipping their cooling tea. Obi-Wan turned his thoughts inwards, allowing the Force to gently guide him into its warm currents. While the darkness surrounding the war clouded some of its usually clear water, its waves were still as comforting as they used to be. 

Obi-Wan’s thoughts, try as he might to let them go, continue to trickle back to a young redheaded boy. He knew that Cal Kestis was twelve years old, nearing his age-out. He knew that the boy was very skilled in lightsaber combat, with his unique double-bladed weapon. Obi-Wan tried not to think too deeply about it. He didn’t need to see Maul’s face, or his dying Master right now.

From what he’s heard, the boy was also doing quite well in his classes, and had close-knit relationships with his crechemates. There was no reason for him to deny Cal the prospects of a Master. 

_ But the war _ , his mind reminded. Yes. The war. Obi-Wan could already see the ties that held the Order together slowly unravel with each campaign, each Senate order. Not to mention their involvement with the creation of the clones. This wasn’t a good time for the Jedi, much less a Youngling. Bringing Cal into the war would scar the boy. He didn’t know if he was the best fit for the boy. 

_ Him _ , the Force whispered again. The Force was adamant about their apprenticeship. Enough that the Force guided the two together years ago, on multiple occasions. 

The war didn’t seem likely to end any time soon. In that time, he knew he had a duty not only to the Order, but to the Force. And maybe part of that duty is to take on another Padawan.

Determination settled into Obi-Wan’s mind. Whether or not he thought it was best, he was taking on a new Padawan. The Force willed it.

_ Anakin’s not going to like this _ , he mused. Despite Anakin’s best efforts, Obi-Wan could see the small bit of envy whenever Obi-Wan spent time with other Younglings. Hopefully, with Anakin being a Knight, he could let go of his attachment to Obi-Wan, and give his new Padawan an easy transition. 

_ That is, if he accepts your offer. _ The Force seemed to deny that thought, and Obi-Wan released any doubts he currently had into its currents. He had a Youngling to find. 

Obi-Wan stood up from the coffee table, drinking the last of his tea. He bid the Grandmaster goodbye, before heading out.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After he made his decision, it didn’t take long to find Cal.

Obi-Wan headed to the Room of a Thousand Fountains, like he was planning on before Yoda interrupted his journey. The flood of Living Force hit him as he stepped into the gardens. The calming waves of the Force’s current soothed Obi-Wan’s racing mind. He took a breath, and let go of all thoughts of Cal. He would find the boy later. For now, he needed to meditate.

He headed down the path, entering a small alcove, where a large tree shaded the grassy cove. Tall grass and bushes hid the area off from those who didn’t know the secret that resided behind the natural wall. Obi-Wan made his way to the tree, and sat down cross-legged. He remembered his first meeting with Cal was in this alcove. The Force began to hum louder.

For some reason, Obi-Wan had a feeling that something was about to happen. 

Before he could settle into meditation, rustling came from the grassy wall. Out came a familiar bundle of red hair. 

For the second time, Cal Kestis emerged from the grass to find a certain Jedi Master preparing to meditate.

_ What a coincidence. _ Obi-Wan mused. When it came to the Force, there were no coincidences. It became obvious to him that the Force wanted its will fulfilled. And fast. Obi-Wan smiled at the other redhead.

“Hello again, Youngling Kestis.” The boy was just as shocked. He also seemed to see the coincidence of their meeting, back at the beginning. 

“Hi Master Kenobi.” Without much prompt, Cal made his way over, crossing his legs across from Obi-Wan. Neither said anything, naturally falling into meditation. 

Similar to their first meeting, Obi-Wan found himself gently guiding Cal in his meditation. This time around, the boy fell into the Force’s currents much easier. Obi-Wan, satisfied with the boy’s ease in meditation, fell into it himself. The life surrounding him penetrated his soul, filling him with peace. All thoughts he held fell away as if losing all weight in order to float up to the surface of water. 

Eventually, the Force lifted Obi-Wan up. He emerged from its waves to Cal already aware, having ended his meditation a little before Obi-Wan. Cal smiled at him, bowing from his kneeling position.

“Thank you, Master Kenobi, for keeping me company. I’ll leave now.” Cal was about to stand up when Obi-Wan stopped him.

“Actually, I need to talk to you.” 

The Youngling raised his eyebrows, but hesitantly sat back down, crossing his legs once more. Obi-Wan searched for the right way to begin this conversation. With Anakin, it was easy. He knew he would be Anakin’s Master. He had a promise to keep. But with Cal, it was a different story entirely. It seemed that his negotiating skills were lackluster in the face of this conversation.

“H-has anyone come to you after the Tournament?” 

Cal seemed to become confused. He answered anyway. “No, Master. I went to class right after. Why’re you asking?”

Obi-Wan’s heart began to race.  _ How did I manage talking to Anakin? _

“I’ve looked at your file. You’re nearing your age-out. You have good marks in your classes, and have no disciplinary marks. I would have assumed someone would have asked you to be their Padawan.”

Cal’s face reddened. Obi-Wan cursed himself.  _ Why did I have to bring up his age-out? He probably knows it intimately. _

“That’s not a bad thing, of course. I understand intimately the struggles to become a Padawan. I was merely curious if others were interested in taking you on as an apprentice.” 

Cal perked up at that, eyes shining with hope. “A-are you interested?”

“Me?”

“You said ‘others’, as if you are interested. Are you?”

Obi-Wan sat up straighter, his mouth quivering. 

“It is the duty of a Jedi Knight or Master to pass on their teachings to the new generation. The Force has made it clear that my job as a teacher is not over.”

Obi-Wan breathed deeply. Here goes nothing.

“Youngling Cal Kestis. Will you accept my offer to become my Padawan?”

Cal’s eyes shined. Hope was replaced with joy. The boy shimmied into a straight back, bowing until his forehead touched the ground. 

“I accept.”

Obi-Wan grinned. He reached out, lifting the boy’s head off the ground, meeting his gaze. Blue met with green. Cal smiled back. 

“Come.” Obi-Wan began to stand up, lifting Cal up with him. “We must meet with the Council.”

The two made their way to the grassy barrier, Obi-Wan leading Cal with a hand on his back. The Force sang with triumph.

“I have a good feeling about this.” Obi-Wan laughed at Cal’s jest. Without looking back, the two vanished into the tall grass.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm so proud that I've written this much and haven't lost steam yet.
> 
> This has been one of the one-shots I've been waiting to write since I thought of this AU. And now I've written it! It's kind of unbelievable. To Shurukkah, I really tried to think of a way of making your suggestion work, but I didn't find one that I was satisfied with. So canon we go >:P.
> 
> Schools have been shut down for three weeks where I live so I have more time to write. I'm currently doing some research and planning on other parts of this series. I'm going into multichapter territory and I'm terrified haha. Despite this three week long 'extended spring break', I still have E-learning (...yay...) and art homework (thanks for telling us that we need ten pieces for our AP portfolio. Love you...). Like always, no guarantees on the next part coming out in a timely fashion.
> 
> Again, I'm open to suggestions of Clone Wars arcs to explore with Cal and Obi-Wan. He'll be coming in at around season two. Comment, give kudos, whatever. See you guys soon!
> 
> Edit: I have fixed the weird formatting, thanks for letting me know!!


End file.
